This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In the past year, using the multi-photon microscope (MPM) system constructed in the LAMMP facility, we were able to image both collagen and NADH autofluorescence collagen second hormonic generation (SHG) and Protoporphyrin IX localization (exogenous fluorescence) within a RAFT tissue model. Images of the RAFT tissue, composed of collagen, macrophages and fibroblasts, were obtained with submicron resolution to a depth of 200 mm, the working distance of the water immersion objective used. Selective uptake of Protoporphyrin IX by specific cellular components of the matrix was also visualized at depth utilizing the TPM system.